<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The suckling mandevilla by under_the_roses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199075">The suckling mandevilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_roses/pseuds/under_the_roses'>under_the_roses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Basically tentacles but just a plant, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Injury, M/M, Mindbreak, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plants, Porn with Feelings, Porn with hints of plot, Sex Pollen, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vines, Would like to say mildly dubious but I'll be safe here, belly bulge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_roses/pseuds/under_the_roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a few worrying reports from near southern Hollow Woods, something that definitely sounded like it needed to be investigated by the Hortorium’s main branch. After getting separated from the group, Amir ends up finding what they were looking for—or rather, it finds him.</p><p>Luckily a friend comes to his aid, even if Amir isn't entirely opposed to new experiences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The suckling mandevilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well. My first smut and I decided to jump straight into the deep end (or that's how it feels at least)</p><p>Please heed the tags, but other than that, enjoy! ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with a few worrying reports from near southern Hollow Woods, something that definitely sounded like it needed to be investigated by the Hortorium’s main branch. A team was selected and each member tried to prepare for whatever they’d find, but the reports the side branches had sent them were disconnected and fragmented enough that by the time Amir realised what he was really dealing with, it was already too late for him to react.</p><p>Like most botanists, Amir dressed sensibly and with mind to poisons and possible thorns, protecting most of his skin. Unfortunately just having his neck bare was enough of an opening for the first tendril to squirm its way under his shirt.</p><p>Amir knew his situation was bad as soon as he felt the first brush of a tendril against the back of his neck, the touch as if he had been hit by lightning. Its effect was instantaneous—a wave of pure bliss traveled through Amir’s whole body, enough to almost make him drop to the ground as his knees threatened to give in. He had to gasp for breath, but he didn’t have the time for that. Even without turning his head he saw more tendrils descending down around him, ready to wrap themselves around his arms and legs.</p><p>Forcing his hands to move, Amir reached for the bag of supplies he had taken with him. He hadn’t really thought they would run into <i>this</i>, but he liked to be prepared for even the most unlikely of situations, and he knew he had exactly what he needed inside his bag. The bag that tumbled to the ground near his feet as another tendril slipped under his clothes and both of his hands went numb. Amir had never felt anything like the pleasure he got from that simple touch.</p><p>Just like the first one, the tendril had been coated with a thick, milky sap that quickly absorbed through Amir’s skin. He knew exactly what the sap was, and he knew exactly what the plant was. A suckling mandevilla. Nowadays rare in the wild, but the Hortorium raised them in their greenhouses, and it was more than likely that every single person in the country would use a medicine made from its sap at some point in their lives. Used in small doses for anesthesia, analgesics, muscle relaxants... and aphrodisiacs. Impossible to build an immunity to. Highly addictive. And extremely potent even with being diluted first, not to mention without.</p><p>Several tendrils finished completely wrapping themselves around him over his clothes, holding him in place and keeping him upright. They squeezed hard enough it would have probably felt uncomfortable had Amir been able to feel any pain at the moment, but there was none. His pain receptors had already turned off. As it was, he only sensed them as a pressure that reminded him they were there. </p><p>His focus was more on the rest of the plant, eagerly trying to find more skin to better let its sap permeate into his system.</p><p>Amir knew exactly what would happen to him. Suckling mandevillas captured their prey, made them unable to flee and then, during the span of roughly a week, it fed on their bodies and used those for nutrients, eventually killing them. </p><p>As little as Amir wanted to die, that wasn’t the part that worried him. He was sure he would be found before it got to that, the rest of the group would come searching for him after a while when he didn’t answer their calls. The much bigger threat was that even if none of the physical damage was permanent, he could already be addicted to the sap. The withdrawals would be violent, and he knew perfectly well some people never came back from that.</p><p>The first tendril under Amir’s shirt had made its way down his back and curled around to rest on his stomach, when another probed against the waistband of his gaskins. It pushed down and took the pants with it halfway down Amir’s legs.</p><p>Amir gave a gasp and his body tensed as much as it still could. He tried to keep his breathing even, but it was getting hard to remember why he shouldn’t just allow himself to enjoy this as the tendril nudged against his ass experimentally. It was not like he could do anything about the situation, everything depended on how long it would take for the others to come find him. And, well, Amir admitted it would be a lie if he said he hadn’t been at least a little interested in how being taken by a suckling mandevilla would feel like ever since he had first learned of them. The little guilt he felt was towards whoever would find him. </p><p>He was not sure if he hoped it would be Jean, or if Jean was the last person he wanted to see right now. Amir knew Jean would do everything to help, but seeing Amir like this would only end up hurting him. Amir didn’t want that. He didn’t want Jean to get hurt because of his feelings for Amir.</p><p>The tendril pushed against Amir more intently, clearly having noticed the way his ass gave in to the touch. Amir shivered and bit his lip. He wasn’t entirely sure when he’d last slept with someone or even touched himself, only that it had been a while which might have made his reactions stronger along with the aphrodisiac now flowing inside him. Or maybe because he had been thinking about Jean.</p><p>As the tendril moved, it managed to crumple Amir’s smallclothes to the side, removing the final thin layer between the vines and his behind. The tendril nudged against his hole, shallow and almost careful. That the plant would seek an entrance to his body was to be expected, as it would certainly be easier to make the sap absorb through the mucous membranes, but Amir had not expected he would be made to wait as the tendril explored around his entrance. The brushing touches were driving him crazy, as if he was being teased with what he wanted but each time it was denied from him at the last second.</p><p>The tendrils around his legs tightened their hold, and then they began pulling apart. His legs were slowly spread out, all the while the tendril on his ass worked him open with enough sap for it to trickle down his thighs, slick yet a little sticky, but still it never actually entered him.</p><p>Amir breathed heavy, his body’s response to this all rather clear. His cock twitched, half-hard and leaking, mercilessly ignored. If he hadn’t understood he was dealing with a plant and so any pleading would be rather unhelpful, he would have asked the mandevilla to stop teasing and get to the point already. The steady movement and flow of sap were starting to cloud his mind, forming coherent thoughts more difficult the longer the tendrils touched him.</p><p>Then, without any further warning, the tendril thrust inside him. A moan escaped Amir’s lips. This time the tendril didn’t coil back but instead continued to push in, stretching him a little wider with each shove. Amir fought another moan as he realised that while the tip of the tendril had measured at three of his fingers, maybe four, the deeper inside him it disappeared the wider it got, and it had no intention of stopping. Just the mere idea of being penetrated by metres and metres of vine that could and would keep pushing into him, making him feel each new centimetre it gained and claimed as its own made him dizzy in the best way possible.</p><p>It was a strange feeling, to know your body was so close to being brought to its limits and then inevitably overwhelmed, and feel so <i>good</i> about it.</p><p>The tendril inside him stopped moving, and Amir was about to protest, but then a new pressure against his ass told him why. Another tendril had found its way over and probed at him, trying to fit alongside the first one. This did feel smaller but still, it wouldn’t have been insignificant even on its own, not to mention the first tendril had filled Amir so perfectly he couldn’t imagine anything else could get in. As if the plant had been determined to prove him wrong, a third tendril wriggled itself around his upper thigh and pulled him apart, his legs already hopelessly strained, until Amir heard a pop.</p><p>Oh. </p><p>One of his legs had dislocated, but Amir didn’t feel any of it. No pain, no discomfort. He only felt as the tendril inside him lurched sideways, stretching him open enough for the second tendril to push in, twining around the first tendril that started to thrust again, deeper. The two of them moved in different rhythms, giving Amir no time to adjust. Amir gasped for air and groaned, unable to keep his voice completely down as the tendrils rammed into him.</p><p>That Amir didn’t feel it didn’t mean that the tendrils weren’t prodding at his limits, and his ass clenched hard around the tendrils in a futile attempt to stop them from invading any deeper. For a moment, they slowed down, but then a strong pulsating feeling traveled along them, sending spasms through Amir’s body. A deep, guttural moan escaped his lips as he came and his cum spurted out, spattering against his skin and clothes. Immediately following, both of the tendrils released generous loads of the sap inside him, and Amir’s mind wiped clean from the pleasure.</p><p>The tendrils continued to push deeper with no further resistance, moving faster than before. Amir’s head lolled back and he mewled. <i>Loud</i>.</p><p>His mouth hung open, a thin trail of drool trickling down his jaw. The noises kept coming, any coherence keeping them at bay now utterly gone. With glassy eyes Amir stared skywards as if in prayer. Gods. Sweet Echeneida, the goddess must have been so horny when she created these plants. That, or deeply sadistic.</p><p>The tendril around Amir’s stomach squeezed, and Amir struggled to catch a breath. He couldn’t understand how <i>that</i> had felt so good so he turned his eyes down, unprepared for what he saw. The tendril around him must have sensed movement and tightened its hold to keep him still, as if he was still in any condition to try to get free. Amir hadn’t moved.</p><p>The tendrils inside him pushed at his walls and he could see them move under his skin, making his stomach bulge unnaturally. The shape was clear enough he could tell where the two tendrils had coiled around each other and where they separated, giving him the urge to touch them and feel them from both sides. Since he couldn’t do that, he had to settle for watching the tendril move under his shirt and press against them, sending shudders through his body and making him moan again. It was almost as good.</p><p>His shirt hitched higher and the tendril on top of his skin dipped lower. Amir spasmed with yet another loud noise. The plant had at last found his cock that was already hard again, straining against his stomach and moving slightly along the thrusts of the tendrils in him. Quickly a vine not inside him wrapped itself around the member and Amir sighed in bliss, almost ready to come again just from finally having his dick touched. Before he could, though, the tendril squeezed the base with enough pressure that Amir knew he wouldn’t be able to come as long as it held there. He whined, desperate for another release.</p><p>However, he couldn’t focus on his cock or his stomach for long. A curious tendril brushed against his cheek, forcibly tipping his head back. Some of the sap dripped along Amir’s neck as the tendril moved closer and he understood where this was going. His mouth was already open and he had no reason to make this any harder, so he opened wide for the tendril and eagerly met the sap-coated tip with his tongue. Sweet, sweet Echeneida. Maybe this was her blessing, after all.</p><p>The tendril intruded into his mouth and Amir sucked on it like a man who had been starved his whole life. He had tried the aphrodisiac made from suckling mandevillas’ sap once before, for science, so he had thought he’d have had an idea of what the taste was like, but he had been so wrong. The diluted version had not tasted anywhere near this amazing.</p><p>The tendril pushed deeper inside his mouth and Amir made soft murmuring sounds at it as if in reverence, swallowing all the sap he could. He delightfully recognised when the tendril hit the back of his throat and he should have gagged, but it was like he hadn’t had the gag-reflex in the first place. He could take more, and he was going to be given more. The tendril slipped down his throat, constantly pouring out more sap to ease its way in and keep him pliant and accepting. Amir hummed contentedly right up to when the tendril filled his mouth so completely it pressed against his windpipe, restricting how much air he could get, and making noises turned difficult. It wouldn’t take long for him to become light-headed.</p><p>When the tendril stopped, Amir couldn’t swallow anymore so his drool and the excess sap leaked out of his mouth around the tendril and ran down his neck. He felt wonderful.</p><p>Amir’s body was stretched to its limits in every single way and his mind was blank except for the overflowing pleasure he got from being filled so thoroughly. He could stay like this for the rest of his life and he would feel blessed.</p><p>And with that, the mandevilla seemed to have reached its goal. All the tendrils stopped moving, suspending him in the air after his legs had given out a long time ago, penetrating him through. They would detain him there and steadily release more sap to keep him ignorant of his nearing death as the plant fed on him.</p><p>Amir closed his eyes. He really felt wonderful.</p>
<hr/><p>”Amir?”</p><p>The next time Amir could <i>think</i>, he saw a blurry vision of a man standing some distance away. Amir felt heavy and warm, his mind eager to sink back into the mindless bliss the voice had disturbed, but the way the other man kept talking made it impossible.</p><p>”Amir? Can you hear me? Can you <i>see</i> me?”</p><p>Amir blinked slowly. With effort he managed to focus his eyes and see the man properly. Jean. It just had to be Jean, didn’t it? Worry was clear on his face, and Amir wanted to tell him it was okay. That he didn’t need to look like that because of him. He tried talking, but instead he choked on the tendril lodged deep inside his mouth. Oh, right. That was still there. Amir tried to take a breath and relax his throat again, knowing that if he tried to reject the tendril now it would only make the choking worse.</p><p>”Blink if you understand what I’m saying,” Jean said.</p><p>Amir blinked.</p><p>”I... I’m going to help you, okay? I don’t know how yet, but I will,” Jean continued, forcing his voice to stay calm.</p><p>Despite Amir having the higher official position within the Hortorium between them two, he and Jean had started at the same time and were both equally competent. Amir wished Jean had already recognised the suckling mandevilla, as he must have, and knew better than to get any closer than he was. It would not help either of them if Jean got caught as well. However, Amir also knew Jean well enough he would have known even without being told that the man would do all he could to help him, even if it meant risking his own life. Well, Amir couldn’t have that happen.</p><p>Without moving, Amir assessed the strength with which the plant held him. He could still feel the pressure of the tendrils around him, but he was quite sure they had loosened a little here and there. Not enough for it to make any obvious difference, certainly not when Amir barely controlled any of his muscles and had to use all his energy on not allowing his mind to thrift back into unawareness, at least not yet when he still needed to make sure Jean wouldn’t do anything incredibly stupid. And because of that maybe, just maybe, it <i>was</i> enough. He didn’t need to save himself. He simply needed to make sure Jean was safe.</p><p>Amir breathed as deep as he could and then, knowing he only had one chance at this before the tendrils reacted to his movements, he wrestled the non-dislocated leg free enough to kick the bag of medical supplies from his feet to Jean. </p><p>Immediately the mandevilla sprung to life, reinforcing its hold of him. Both the tendril down his throat and the tendrils up his ass throbbed to let him know more sap was coming, but there was no real way for him to prepare for the wave of release. He wanted to moan but he could only make muffled noises around the tendril in his mouth as his eyes nearly rolled back and a new trail of sap ran down his jaw. He was distantly aware Jean was watching him, and gods, he must have been such a mess. If only Jean had at least been into that kind of thing. Still, the blissful haze of being chock full was too much to resist, and the noises he made quieted into contented, fragmentary mewling as he allowed himself to be engulfed by the feeling.</p><p>Jean went through the bag quickly and seemed to pull out a vial full of milky grey liquid, which was exactly what Amir had meant for him to find. Jean drank it, and Amir sighed, from relief or because of the way the tendrils inside him writhed, he wasn’t sure himself. Jean would have to wait for the medicine to take effect first, but after that he would be perfectly safe around the suckling mandevilla. Building an immunity to its sap was impossible, but you didn’t need to if none of it entered your system in the first place. The concoction would prevent his body from absorbing it.</p><p>Time slipped by Amir and he had no idea how long it had been when Jean approached, but Jean had clearly been counting. The moment Jean stepped in their range the tendrils stretched towards him and Jean swatted them away as if they were nothing. The tendrils themselves were actually quite weak and delicate as the plant relied on taking its victims by surprise and then quickly incapacitating them with its sap.</p><p>”Amir,” Jean spoke softly and held out a hand to touch his gloved fingers against Amir’s cheek. Amir stared at him with glazed over eyes, with only the smallest recognition he was there. </p><p>”Do you... You can’t feel pain, can you?” Jean asked and worried his lip, studying the state Amir was in. Quieter, speaking to himself, he added ”I hope you don’t. I’m sorry about this.”</p><p>At first Amir’s eyes widened with the sudden change in his mouth when Jean began carefully extracting the tendril there. It was slippery and Jean’s hands lost their grip more than once. The tendril pushed persistently back each time, only to be pulled back out when Jean got a proper hold of it again. But soon Amir got used to the new rhythm and began enjoying the back and forth. The closer Jean got to fully removing the tendril, the louder Amir’s voice grew.</p><p>When Jean finally managed to pull the tendril away from Amir, Amir whined loudly in protest. His tongue had chased the tendril out, trails of saliva and sap still connecting them together.</p><p>”No— give... back...” Amir pleaded, his voice hoarse and worn, the words barely audible. He strained against his restraints to try and bring the tendril back into his mouth.</p><p> Swiftly and with practised ease Jean flicked a knife from his sleeve into his hand and cut the tendril, throwing it away. Amir cried out as if <i>he</i> had been hurt, but Jean got his attention back by holding his head in place and bringing their mouths together, easily sliding his tongue past Amir’s open lips. Amir accepted him right away and melted into the touch, and when he tasted the bitterness of a medicine roll across his tongue he duteously drank it all, despite not liking the taste. Jean seemed satisfied with that and gently brushed Amir’s hair before pulling back, inducing another soft whine from him.</p><p>”Sorry.”</p><p>Not much could be done about the sap he had already absorbed, but at least Jean could make him drink the rest of the same medicine he had taken so that after a while Amir wouldn’t get any <i>worse</i> than he was.</p><p>Next Jean cut the vines holding Amir’s arms which made his upper body practically collapse against Jean’s chest, unable to hold himself up properly. He was fully supported between Jean and the tendrils still inside him. They had started to twitch and turn as if they had latched onto things no longer going their way.</p><p>Amir brought his hands to feel the protruding mass inside him. His eyes fluttered shut in pleasure and he moaned, slowly rocking his hips as much as he could trying to guide the tendrils to push through his stomach wall to meet his hands. His cock jerked in the squeeze of the tendril around it, hard and leaking but unable to come. His panting turned more desperate and he tried to go faster, but it was impossible for him to keep an even rhythm. He opened his eyes and looked at Jean with a pleading expression, and Jean hesitated only for a moment before he cut the tendril that stopped Amir from orgasming. Amir gasped immediately as he found his release, his eyes closing again while he rode it out.</p><p>Amir took a few deep breaths, and then he looked Jean in the eyes, probably meeting them for the first time during this.</p><p>”Jean,” he rasped, his voice all but spent.</p><p>Jean nearly jumped at hearing his name, relieved Amir still recognised him and was conscious enough to tell him. And it pained Amir, how easy Jean was to read, how easily he was ready to show he really cared, time after time. He was so vulnerable and trusted Amir to not turn his honesty into a weapon against him. Everything Amir could not be in return.</p><p>”Right here,” Jean said, unsure of what else to say. He swept some of Amir’s hair back again, and Amir realised his plait must have come loose at some point.</p><p>Amir was about to say something more even if forming full sentences still seemed needlessly demanding, but what little breath he had escaped him as the tendrils inside him moved again, giving him no time to rest. Something was different about them. Amir’s back arched and he tried to look down. The bulge had grown bigger than it was, but it was also moving up.</p><p>”It’s... going deep...er,” Amir breathed, a hand back on his stomach.</p><p>Jean looked down as well, what little relief he had gotten from Amir’s coherency gone.</p><p>”I’m so full,” Amir sighed, dangerously close to getting blissed-out again.</p><p>”Amir. Amir!” Jean tried to get his attention. ”Stay with me. Please stay with me now.”</p><p>”I—ahh—I try. But I... feel so good like this.”</p><p>”We need to get them out.” What Jean said was the obvious, yet Amir still had to concentrate to remember he agreed with him. There was only so far the tendrils could get inside him, and not even Amir was sure he wanted to know what any further than this felt like. But this... This was easily the deepest he had ever been penetrated and he knew it was something he wouldn’t get to experience a second time, so there was a part of him—a rather big, and currently very noisy part of him—that felt disappointed.</p><p>Jean tried to support Amir as well as he could while he reached for his own bag of supplies, searching for something.</p><p>”What are... doing?” Amir asked, trying to focus on speaking instead of the way his body wanted to rock back against the tendrils inside him, already oversensitive and exhausted but still somehow wanting more, more friction, deeper, <i>again</i>.</p><p>”I will dehydrate the plant. When the core dies, the tendrils should stop as well. It will be easier,” Jean said. He glanced at Amir, and amidst the worry and the fear Amir could see something soften in his eyes as he almost smiled at him. ”Now <i>that’s</i> like you. I know you don’t like it. But even if this wasn’t the best course of action right now, this plant is way too dangerous to be kept as a specimen. We will have to destroy it.”</p><p>Amir realised he had really been thinking about how he didn’t like it. Suckling mandevillas didn’t usually grow to this size, which would have made this a very rare test subject for Hortorium’s collections and out of principle Amir had to disagree with killing it. But Jean was right, as usual, and there was no way they could keep it, even if it wasn’t actively trying to kill Amir.</p><p>Jean found the plant-poison he was going to use and set to work, trying to still keep Amir upright even when he himself had to move. Amir rested his forehead against Jean’s shoulder, breathing heavy with each wriggle the tendrils made inside him, only intensified when the rest of the plant started to wilt. Bit by bit his head was clearing. He had enough self-control to try and keep his voice down, even if he didn’t completely succeed. Still, the noises that escaped his lips were quieter, more subtle—much more like him.</p><p>”Are you with me?” Jean checked when Amir had been quiet for a while, speaking almost directly into his ear. Amir bit his lip and stopped a sigh.</p><p>”I am,” he said quietly and turned his head enough to kiss Jean’s neck with warm lips. Jean’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>”But I don’t want to be empty,” Amir murmured, lips still against his skin. ”I need— you.”</p><p>”You shouldn’t—” Jean started, but Amir interrupted him as he raised his head and kissed Jean, hot and messy. Jean did return it if initially a bit hesitant and it helped Amir to focus on him instead of the way the tendrils began slithering out of him. The bulge under his skin grew smaller and smaller until it was no more, and Amir involuntarily whined his loss.</p><p>Jean tried to soothe him, but Amir mostly ignored him.</p><p>”Jean, please,” he said. ”I know what I’m asking.”</p><p>And he did. He knew he was spurred on by the aphrodisiac, but he also knew he trusted Jean and had always enjoyed his touch, and right now when he was so desperate to remain full despite the tendrils being mostly gone and leaving him abandoned, Jean was the exact person he wanted. </p><p>”Please.”</p><p>Jean closed his eyes, as if he couldn’t look at Amir the way he was while he decided. Amir knew he should apologize later, after all, he wasn’t exactly playing fair.</p><p>After what to Amir felt like forever, Jean looked at him again. ”Okay. But you’ll have to allow me to remove the tendrils now.”</p><p>Amir nodded, biting his lip in anticipation. Jean took hold of the last tendrils and pulled, and they slid out with a wet smack that made Amir sway and gasp for his breath. The wilted plant stems dropped to the ground and Amir was empty, so unbearably empty, and the excess sap inside him spilled out, warm inside him but cool against his thighs. Jean held him with gentle but firm hands, watching. Amir distantly recognised he probably wanted to see how he felt, if, for example, he wanted to be let go after all, but for him it felt like Jean was intentionally prolonging his anguish.</p><p>”Jean, you promised...”</p><p>”So I did,” Jean said. He leaned in to kiss Amir, infuriatingly soft and loving. Amir nipped on his lip, to make clear he had no patience for that. Jean could kiss him all he wanted once he was inside him.</p><p>Amir groaned. ”Now.”</p><p>Jean took off  just enough of his clothes and guided Amir to sit properly on his lap. Amir’s legs were limp and provided him little to no support but Jean tried to make up for that. Since even Jean could agree there was no need for any sort of preparation or stretching, he lined them up and allowed Amir to sink onto his cock. Amir sighed, long and satisfied at having something inside him again. Jean took a moment to breathe, and Amir knew it was more for Jean’s own sake than his, before he started moving, deliberate but setting a meaner pace than usual, and Amir couldn’t have been happier about it.</p><p>”You were... this hard the whole time.” Amir didn’t exactly ask that. He didn’t miss the way Jean blushed, as if they hadn’t been way past feeling shy around each other.</p><p>”I’m immune to the sap, not you,” was Jean's answer.</p><p>Obviously Jean wasn’t more than five metres of tendrils to take him over, but Jean knew him and he knew what Amir liked. Jean kissed him and gave him almost no time to catch his breath, then trailing down his neck with more, as if he didn’t mind all the mess. One of his hands stayed on Amir’s hips to steady him, the other traveled to give attention to Amir’s dick, first with slow and careful touches, but getting rougher with each shiver that went through Amir’s whole body and made his toes curl.</p><p>Amir knew he would have liked it under normal circumstances, but right now it felt like everything he had ever wanted. He was not, usually, a noisy lover but he almost wanted to be, so Jean would know.</p><p>Instead, breathy and nearly inaudible, he said ”Jean.”</p><p>Jean looked up at him, quick to bring a hand to his cheek and turn his swaying head towards himself, quick to check if he was alright. Amir smiled down at him, eyes half-lidded and dark.</p><p>”Jean, you are... the best,” Amir had to stop mid-sentence to suppress a moan as Jean didn’t stop thrusting inside him. </p><p>”Thank you.” <i>I love you.</i></p><p>Amir’s eyes slid shut and he desperately hoped he had managed to keep the last part silent. He didn’t mean to play with Jean’s feelings, and there was no way he would say those words to him like this. Not when he had never said them, and not when he could not repeat them afterwards. He did quite mean them, though.</p><p>Jean didn’t stop, which made Amir pretty sure it had been silent. Jean picked his pace up further still, both of them covered with a thin layer of sweat and the sap dribbling down Amir’s thighs, still trickling out of his hole around Jean’s dick. Jean moaned against his neck and was losing his rhythm, which only told Amir he was getting close.</p><p>Amir wouldn’t have even cared so much if he hadn’t come again, but Jean clearly did. It didn’t take him particularly long to tip Amir over the edge, and his cum smeared Jean’s hand. Jean didn’t let go of his dick but instead kept milking Amir all through his climax while still pounding into him, only finally letting go when he himself came inside Amir and had to use both of his hands to push Amir’s hips down to come as deep as he could, breathing raggedly against Amir’s neck.</p><p>For a moment, they both just breathed, and when Jean straightened his back again Amir slumped fully against him, eyes closed but a small blissful smile on his lips, almost unconscious. He was awfully tired, but he felt content and <i>full</i>, exactly as he had wanted to. Jean had not pulled out even though his cum had started to leak out as well, making an even bigger mess. It didn’t seem important.</p><p>”You okay?” Jean asked.</p><p>Amir simply hummed in answer. He had quite literally never felt better, even if it would only last as far as when his pain circuits turned back on. That wouldn’t be pretty. As if reading his mind, Jean continued talking.</p><p>”I’ll call Hannes. We’re getting you home.”</p><p>Hannes was a bit younger than either of them, but he was a good medic. Professional, exclusively attracted to women. Most probably exactly the kind of person Amir needed to watch after his healing. It was lucky he had been with them.</p><p>Amir fell asleep with Jean gently carding his fingers through his hair, knowing he would wake up to a world of incredible pain. But at least now, before that, he might have even said it was worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't worry, Amir will be fine. After a while.</p><p>There definitely is a story behind this and the characters because apparently I cannot write mindless porn even when that's exactly what I set out to do, so it's likely I'll eventually write more about this world! If I do, I might start tagging the characters in case someone cares about who's in it, as I have plans for something else too than just Amir with Jean...</p><p>Would love to hear any opinions, as this <i>is</i> my first smut and I'd like to know if it works!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>